Scary Nintendo and Anime Stories To Tell In The Dark
by GokuTheRyumaKing
Summary: Your favorite Nintendo and Anime characters are feature in Strange And Scary Stories
1. Introduction

Video Games and Anime Characters In Strange And Scary Things

Hello there has it going ?

I don't have much to say.

This is something that I wanted to do for some quite a while which it's just telling the Scary Stories from Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark books featuring Anime and Nintendo characters that I like. I don't know why I just want to do just for the fun of it so yeah it's pretty obvious that the stories here are not original there from the Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark books with my favorite Anime and Nintendo characters except it's not going to be 100% completely like the stories from Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark with Nintendo and Anime characters there are going to be differences with added dialogues and scenes.

So yeah that's pretty much it.

DISCLAIMER:

Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark Is A Book By Alvin Schwartz illustrated by Stephen Gammell and Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo and Anime / Manga characters belong to their rightful owners which are

Super Mario and Legend Of Zelda Franchise Own By Nintendo

Bleach Own By Tite Kubo

Naruto Own By Masashi Kishimoto

One Piece Own By Eiichiro Oda

Fairy Tail Own By Hiro Mashima

One Punch Man Own By ONE

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Own By Hirohiko Araki

My Hero Academia Own By Kohei Horikoshi

Urusei Yatsura Own By Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon Own By Naoko Takeuchi

Black Clover Own By Yuki Tabata

The Seven Deadly Sins Own By Nakaba Suzuki

So pretty much I don't own anyting in this story.

•


	2. The Big Toe (09-25 03:36:13)

• THE BIG TOE •

Toad was digging at the edge of the garden at Princess Peach's castle when he saw a big toe.

Toad: "WAH !"

"I-I-IT CAN'T BE, IS THIS REALLY SOMEONE'S TOE ?"

Shock and startled at first, Toad, out of curiosity, then try to pick it up but it was stuck to something. So he gave it a good hard jerk, and it came off in his hand. Then he heard something grown and scamper away.

Toad: "OK forget this !"

"This is just too freaky for me, better show this to the Princess !"

Toad took the toe into the castle and showed it to the Princess.

Princess Peach stared in shock at the sight of a disembodied toe.

At first she didn't know what to do with it until she decided to put in a hospital.

After all that Toad decide it's time for him to head to bed, though he forgot to mention Princess Peach about what he just heard in the garden when he first found that toe, but he decide it's best to tell her in the morning.

In the middle of the night a sound awakened Toad. It was something outside the castle it was a voice it was calling to him.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-o-e ?"

When Toad heard that, he got very scared. But he thought,

Toad: "It doesn't know where I am this castle is big it'll take forever for it to find me."

Then Toad heard The Voice once more only now it was closer.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-oe ?" it groaned.

Toad: "Crap it knows where I am."

Toad pulled the blankets over his head and closed his eyes.

Toad: "I'll go to sleep."

He thought.

Toad: "When I wake up it will be gone."

But soon he heard the castle door open, and again he heard the voice.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-oe ?" it groaned.

Then Toad heard footsteps move through the castle from the entrance room into the hallways. Then slowly he heard footsteps climbing the stairs closer and closer.

Now it was outside his room door.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-oe ?" the voice groaned

His room door opened. Shaking with fear, he listened as the footsteps slowly moved through the dark toward his bed then they stopped.

"Where is my to-o-o-o-oe ?" the voice groaned.

Alternate Ending

When Toad hears the voice calling for its toe he finds a strange-looking creature up inside the castle chimney.

Toad is so frightened he can't move. He just stands there and stares at it.

finally he asked

Toad:

"W-w-w-what you got such big eyes for ?"

And the creature answers

Creature:

"To look you thro-o-ough and thro-o-ough !"

Toad:

"W-w-w-what you got such big teeths for ?"

CHOMP !

Creature: "TO CHOMP YOUR BONES !"

•


	3. The Walk (09-25 03:36:30)

• THE WALK •

Luigi was walking down a lonely dirt road one day. He came upon a Boo who was (in this case) floating down that road.

Luigi looked at the Boo and the Boo looked at Luigi.

Luigi was scared of that Boo and the Boo was scared of Luigi.

but they kept on walking / floating and it began to get dark.

Luigi looked at the Boo and the Boo looked at Luigi.

Luigi was very scared of the Boo and the Boo was very scared of Luigi.

But they kept on walking / floating and they came to a big woods.

It was getting darker. And Luigi looked at the Boo and the Boo looked at Luigi.

Luigi was really scared of the Boo and the Boo was really scared of Luigi.

But they kept on walking / floating deep down into the woods they went. It was getting darker and Luigi looked at the Boo and the Boo looked at Luigi.

Luigi was really terribly scared of the Boo and the Boo was really terribly scared of--

SCREAM !

•


	4. What Do You Come For ?

• "WHAT DO YOU COME FOR ?" •

Naruto was at his house sitting on his bed in his room and was very lonely.

Naruto: "Oh man, I wish I had some company."

No sooner had he spoken than down the chimney tumbled to feet from which the flesh had rotted. Naruto's eyes bulged with terror and took out his kunai and held it up in defense.

Then two legs dropped to the hearth and attached themselves to the feet. Then a body tumbled down, the two arms, and a man's head.

As Naruto watched in defense, the parts came together into a great, gangling man. The Man danced around and around the room. Faster and faster he went.

Then he stopped, and he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto: "Who are you and why are you here in my village and in my house did you came for something ?"

Gangling Man: "What do I came for ?"

"I came--for YOU !"

•


	5. Me Tie Doughty-Ty Walker!

• ME TIE DOUGH-TY WALKER! •

There was a haunted house in the Mushroom Kingdom where every night a bloody Dry Bone head fell down the chimney.

At least that's what people said.

So nobody would stay there overnight.

Then a rich Toad offered two hundred dollars to whoever would do it.

Then Bowser Jr. said he would try if he could bring his pet Chain Chomp with him. So it was all settled.

The very night Bowser Jr. went to the house with his Chain Chomp.

To make it more cheerful, he started a fire in the fireplace.

He then sat in front of the fire and waited, and his Chain Chomp waited with him.

Bowser Jr: "This is going to be a piece of cake, if anything happens I have my Chain Chomp to chomp at whoever's a threat."

For a while nothing happened. But a little after midnight Bowser jr. heard someone singing softly and sadly off in the woods.

The singing sounded something like this:

"Me Tie Dough-ty walker !"

Bowser Jr: "Must be Someone who's singing outside."

Then his Chain Chomp answered the song. Softly and sadly, it sang:

"Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo !"

Bowser Jr: "What the ?! Can Chain Chomp really sing ?!"

Then a few minutes later, Bowser Jr. heard the singing again. Now it was closer and louder, but the words were the same:

"Me Tie Dough-ty Walker !"

This time Bowser Jr. tried to stop his Chain Chomp from answering.

He was afraid that whoever was singing would hear it and come after them.

Bowser Jr: "PIPE DOWN YOU DUMB ANIMAL DO YOU WANT THAT SINGING VOICE COMING AFTER US ?!"

But the Chain Chomp paid no attention and again it sang:

"Lynchee Kinchy Colly Molly Dingo Dingo !"

A half hour later Bowser Jr. heard the singing again.

Now it was in the backyard, and the song was the same:

"ME TI DOUGH-TY WALKER !"

Again Bowser Junior try to keep his Chain Chomp quiet but the Chain Chomp sang louder than ever.

"LYNCHEE KINCHY COLLY MOLLY DINGO DINGO !"

Soon Bowser Jr. heard the singing again.

Now it was coming down the chimney.

"ME TI DOUGH-TY WALKER !"

The Chain Chomp sang back

"LYNCHEE KINCHY COLLY MOLLY DINGO DINGO !"

Suddenly a bloody Dry Bone head fell out of the chimney. It missed the fire and landed right next to the Chain Chomp.

The Chain Chomp took one look and... GAME OVER from fright.

The Dry Bone head turned and stared at Bowser Junior and slowly it opens its mouth and--

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

•


	6. The Thing

• THE THING •

Sanji and Zoro were both roommates at a college campus apartment the two of them are known to go down on each other's throats.

On one particular night after going to a grocery store to restock on food they came across a field of turnips across the road.

Suddenly they saw something crawl out of the field and stand up.

It looked like a man, but in the dark it was was hard to tell for sure. Then it was gone.

But it soon it appeared again. It walked halfway across the road, then it turned around and went back into the field.

Then it came out a third time and started towards them.

Sanji: "Hey if your screwing with us cut it out or I'll kick your a-- !"

Zoro: "Hang on, I'll go talk to him."

Zoro walked up to the man and notice he was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and black suspenders.

He walked up to it and peered into its face. It had bright penetrating eyes sunk deep in it's head. It looked like a Skeleton.

Zoro took one look and freaked out, and then he screamed.

Zoro and then Sanji ran once the skeleton started heading towards them.

Then the skeleton followed them until they got to their apartment building, the skeleton stood at the entrance of the apartment complex.

It stood there then it disappeared in the darkness.

A year later Sanji got sick and died. Towards the end of Sanji's life, Zoro stood with him every night since Sanji's friends and family lived in a different far away town.

The night Sanji died, Zoro notice that Sanji looked like the skeleton from that one night, much to Zoro's surprised.


	7. Cold As Clay

• COLD AS CLAY •

Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser are both Wizard for the Fairy Tail guild. Originally Juvia was a Wizard for another guild name Phantom Lord. When both guilds fought each other, Gray when up against her. During their fight Juvia fell in love with Gray and eventually in the end she was defeated. Sometime after the fall of Phantom Lord Juvia joined Fairy Tail. Since then she enjoyed being a Fairy Tail member and even made friends. Most of the time she is with Gray and sometimes act like a lovestruck schoolgirl. Gray was aware of her feelings towards him, but he's not the type of guy who shows his feelings and sometimes acts cold towards Juvia but deep down he does care for her.

While Gray and his friends were away on a long mission. Juvia got very sick and wasted away. Sadness filled the guild, when Gray and his friends return. Gajeel, another former Phantom Lord member who became a Fairy Tail member and Juvia's friend, told Gray the bad news.

Ever since Gray heard the news and attended Juvia's funeral, he was dead silent and unsocial. After the funeral Gray went home, later that night Gray brust into tears over Juvia's death and cryed himself to sleep.

One week later since Juvia's funeral, Gray hardly went to the Fairy Tail guild and barely interacted with anyone including his friends. His friends worried about him but understand the pain he's going through. They decided to wait a few days and give him more time for himself before they start cheering him up.

While hanging around the guild during the afternoon, Gray decide to go home early.

When it got dark there was a knock on Gray's door. When Gray opened the door, Juvia was standing there.

Juvia: "Everyone at Fairy Tail asked me to get you."

She said.

Gray was deeply shock bug mostly happy to see Juvia right before his eyes.

Gray: "J-J-Juvia ?! But... how are you here ?!"

Juvia: "Please come with me, everyone is waiting for you."

When Gray went to grab his jacket, Juvia ache in pain.

Gray: "What's wrong ?"

Juvia: "My head it aches something terrible."

Gray put his hand on her forehead which made Juvia's face blush bright red.

Gray: "Why, you are as cold as clay, I hope you are not ill."

Gray wrapped a handkerchief around on Juvia's head. After that they head off to the Fairy Tail guild. During their walk they had a friendly conversation. When they reach the guild, everyone was surprised to see Gray. When they ask Gray why has he return to the guild after leaving so early ?

Gray: "Didn't you guys send Juvia to come and get me."

"No we did not." said Mirajane a fellow member of Fairy Tail.

"And what do you mean we send Juvia to get you ?" said Lucy another fellow Fairy Tail member.

Gray turn to Juvia but she was gone. He and his fellow guild members search around the area. There was no sign of Juvia.

The next day during the night, after alot of aguring and convincing, Gray and his friends went to the cemetery where Juvia is buried. They dug up her grave. When they are finally done digging, Gray opens up her coffin. Juvia's corpse was in it's coffin, but around her head they found Gray's handkerchief that he wrapped around her head the day she came to pick him up.

Since then Gray was back visting the guild everyday and was social to everyone and his friends. Ever since Juvia's visit and founding the handkerchief around her head, Gray, as well as his friends, theorize that Juvia wanted Gray to move on and be happy that he still have friends around. When Gray and his friends went out on a mission, he look back at the guild from a short distance and smiles, there standing in front of the Fairy Tail entrance is Juvia, with Gray's handkerchief wrapped around her head. Juvia smiles back and disappears, while Gray walks along with with his friends.

•


	8. The White Wolf

• THE WHITE WOLF •

The Timber Wolves all around the Hyrule Kingdom's forest had gotten out of hand. There were so many wolves, the villagers could not stop them from killing their cattle and sheep. So the Kingdom put a bounty on them. It would pay a hunter ten million Jewels for every wolf pelt they turned in.

A young man name Link thought that was pretty good Jewels. He started killing wolves and he was good at it. Every year he killed over 500 of them. That came to more than five jewels. It was quite a bit of currency in those days.

After four or five years, Link had killed so many wolves, there were hardly any left in that area. So he retired, and he vowed never to harm another wolf because wolves had made him rich.

Then one day a farmer reported that a White Wolf had killed two of his sheeps. He shot at it with his bow and arrow and hit it, but the arrow didn't have any effect. Soon that Wolf was seen all over the village killing and running. But nobody could stop it. One night it came into a residences backyard, the person living there is a friend of Link. The Wolf killed his pet cow. Link's friend plead to Link to kill the Wolf, Link agreed to kill the Wolf for his friend and forgetting about his decision to never harm another Wolf.

Link went into town the next morning and brought a young lamb for bait. He took it out into the forest and tied it to a tree. Then he backed off about 50 yards and sat down under another tree, with his bow and arrow on his lap and waited.

When Link didn't comeback, friends started looking for him. Finally he found the lamp. It was still tied to a tree, it was hungry, but it was alive. Then they found Link. He was still sitting against the other tree, but he was dead. His throat had been torn open. There was no sign of a struggle and his arrows were still sitting on his lap. And there were no tracks in the soil around him. As for the White Wolf, it was never seen again

**•**

**•**

**•**


	9. The Haunted House

• THE HAUNTED HOUSE •

One time a group of friends; Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu have to stay at an abandon house for one night after losing a bet.The house had been haunted for about ten years. Several people had tried to stay there all night, but they always would get scared out by the haunt.

That night Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu went to the house-- went on in, built themselves a good fire, and lit a lamp. They sat there having conversations. Then just before midnight they heard something start up in the cellar--walking back and forth, back and forth. Then it sounded like somebody was trying to scream and got choked off. Then there was a lot of thrashing around and struggling, and finally everything got quiet.

Okuyasu: "What was that ?!"

Koichi: "Are there other people staying here too ?!"

Josuke: "Whatever is up there we got to stick together guys."

The group backed into a corner, they heard footsteps coming up the cellar stairs. They stood there watch the door to the cellar, and the footsteps kept coming closer and closer. They saw the doorknob turn, and when the door began to open, the gang jumped up and Okuyasu hollered in fear.

Okuyasu: "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US ?!"

Koichi: "Okuyasu whatever you do try not to say anything to make it angry."

Josuke: "Wait, look you guys !"

The door shut back easy-like and there wasn't a sound. The group were trembling a little, they sat down and stayed in the back corner of the room, waiting for the sun to rise. Later, Koichi walk towards the fireplace and was mending the fire, then all of a sudden the haunt started walking again, and--step!--step!--step!--up the cellar stairs.

Koichi ran back to the corner with his friends who were watching the door, saw the doorknob turn and the door open.

Koichi: "SOMETHING IS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF THAT DOOR !"

Okuyasu: "OH CRAP, WHAT DO WE DO JOSUKE ?!"

Josuke: "Stick together like I said, we can handle whatever it is behind that door !"

Suddenly a figure emerge behind the door and it looked like a young woman. They backed up and Josuke began to speak to the young woman.

Josuke: "Who are you and what do you want ?!"

The haunt sort of swayed like she didn't know what to do--then she just faded out. The gang waited, waited, and when they didn't hear anymore noises, Josuke stood up and walked towards the door and shut it. Josuke was sweating and trembling in fear, despite that Josuke is a brave man with a heart of gold. He went back to join his friends who were still sitting down backing very close to the corner. He sat down with them and waited.

The haunt came right across the room straight to him and took hold of Josuke's jacket it was a young woman who was about 15 or 16 years old with an average height and a slight build. Her hair is pink but is torn and tangled, and her flesh looks to be youthful but parts of her body are missing flesh as you can see her bones and teeth. She had no eyeballs, but there was a sort of blue light way back in her eye sockets. She had no nose to her face.

Josuke: "What are you ?"

Okuyasu: "PLEASE DON'T HURT US ! WE'LL NEVER COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND BOTHER YOU AGAIN, WE PROMISE !"

Koichi: "He's right, please let us go we mean you no harm, we're just here because we lost a bet, it's not like we came here to disturb you."

Then she started talking and it sounded like her voice was coming and going with the wind blowing it. She told the gang that one night she was babysitting a 4 year old child at her house when a killer broke in during the night and murder her parents and her dog. She helped and saved the 4 year old child by letting him escape through a window right before was brutally murdered and buried in the cellar, her murder to this day is still on the loose. She said if Josuke and his friends would dig up her bones and bury her properly, she could rest. Then she told them to take a piece of her hand and place it in front of a big red brownish house, which is the current residences of her murder. Her hand will help them find out who murdered her once it'll attach itself to that said murder. And she said, "If you come back here once more after that--you'll hear my voice at midnight, and I'll tell you where my money is hid, and you can give it to a local church."

The haunt sobbed like she was tired, and then she disappeared into thin air. Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu found her bones and buried them in the graveyard. The next day the gang put the hand in front of the driveway of the big red brownish house where the killer is said to live.

A blonde hair man wearing a purple outfit holding a brown suitcase came out of the house. The man notice the haunt's disembody hand and walked towards it. When he got closer the haunt's hand jumped on to his right hand. The hand is strongly attached to the killer's right hand, the killer jumped up and rubbed and scraped and tore at the hand trying to get it off. Then he went to screaming, like he was going crazy. He ended up confessing about the murders he has comminted over these past years, the police took him to jail.

After the man was hung, Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu went back to that house one midnight, and the haunt's voice told him to dig under the hearthrock. They did, and they found a big sack of money. And where that haunt had held on to Josuke's jacket, the print of those bony fingers was burned right into the jacket. It never did come out.

After school, Josuke and his friends walked home together and chatted a bit.

Okuyasu: "Oh man I wish we could kept a bit of that money don't you thing ?"

Josuke: "Hey, she wanted that money to be donated to a local church, that was her wish."

Okuyasu: "I know but still."

Koichi: "Josuke look."

There standing in front of their path is an average height green haired man. The man thank the gang for finding the killer and bringing him to justice. The man revealed himself to be the 4 year old child that the haunt, who's name is revealed to be Reimi, helped escape during that night she and her family were murdered.

Mysterious Man: "So anyways once again, thank you guys for bringing the killer to justice. I hope Reimi is very pleased that the killer is no longer among us."

Josuke: "No problem."

Okuyasu: "Your welcome old man."

Koichi: "Your very welcome sir, I mean we can't have people like him running around committing murder."

Mysterious Man: "Well, if you don't mind I'll be on my way, and it was very pleasing to meet you guys."

Koichi: "Same here, we'll be on our way too, nice talking to you Mr..."

Rohan: "Rohan... Rohan Kishibe, take care you three."

•


	10. The Guests

• THE GUESTS •

Mario and Princess Peach were on a trip to visit the Sarasaland Kingdom. Usually they arrived in time for Daisy's supper. But they had gotten a late start, and now it's getting dark. So they decided to look for a place to stay overnight and go on in the morning. Through the foresty road which leads out to the desert kingdom of Sarasaland, Mario and Peach spotted a small house along the way.

Peach: "Maybe they rent rooms."

Mario: "You think so ?"

Peach: "I hope so."

Mario: "Alright Princess, we'll go ask and if they have extra rooms and if they don't, we'll just set up camp somewhere in these woods."

Mario and Peach walked up to the doorsteps and knocked on the door. An elderly Toad couple came to the door. They didn't rent rooms, they said. But they would be glad to have them stay overnight as their guest.

Mario and Peach enjoyed the company, the couple brought coffee and later made cake for them, and all four had a nice conversation.

Later Mario and Peach were taken to their rooms. Mario told the elderly Toad couple that he'll pay them in the morning but the elderly couple said they wouldn't accept any money.

Mario and Peach got up early in the morning before their hosts had awakened. Mario left coins on the livingroom table despite the elderly Toad couple not want any money for their stay. Mario and Princess Peach headed to the Sarasaland Kingdom to continue on their trip.

A week past, while Mario and Peach are packing up their belongings, Daisy enter their room telling them that they can travel back to the Mushroom Kingdom on her carriage rather than just walking back on barefoot. They both agreed and travel back to the Mushroom Kingdom on Daisy's personal carriage.

Daisy carriage has entered the foresty road, the same road that Mario and Peach travel through to get to Sarasaland Kingdom.

Daisy: "I feel bad that you guys had to walk completely on barefoot, next time you visit I'll have a carriage ready for you guys."

Peach: "That's very nice of you Daisy, but there are times were me and Mario like to take long walks and seeing great things around the Kingdom before we leave to another Kingdom, but besides if we do get tired we'll stay at this house were an elderly Toad couple lives.

Daisy: "Oh you and Mario stayed at someone's house during your travel ?"

Peach: "We did, it was very nice of them, might just past their house along the way.

Peach fully explain to Daisy about how she and Mario had a great time staying with an elderly Toad couple, after they spotted their house along side the foresty road that she and Mario were traveling on.

Daisy was in shock after hearing that story.

Daisy: "That can't be."

"That house burned to the ground, and the elderly Toad couple who lived thete died in a fire."

Mario and Peach could not believe it. When they got to the area were the elderly Toad couple's house is located. Daisy's carriage came to a stop, and Mario, Peach, and Daisy jumped out of carriage. Mario and Peach were in deep shock to found out there was no house only a burned-out shell. They stood staring at the ruins trying to understand what had happened, then Peach let out a scream. In the rubble was a badly burned livingroom table were Mario left his coins from that morning of last week.

Mario: "Daisy how do you know about this ?"

Daisy: "Mario, a few years ago. While I was heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to hang out with Luigi, I came across this house, me and my guards withness this house burning to ashes once my guards put out the reminding flames, we found what was left of the elderly Toad couple, I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you guys about this I was a bit traumatized of what I saw, now that you guys know."

•


	11. The Girl Who Stood On A Grave

• THE GIRL WHO STOOD ON A GRAVE •

Some teenagers were at a party one night. There was a graveyard down the street, and they were talking about how scary it was.

Rei: "Don't ever stand on a grave after dark or the person inside will grab you, and it'll pull you under."

"That's not true." said Usagi.

Usagi: "It's just a superstition."

"I'll give a dollar if you stand on a grave." said Jadeite.

Usagi: "Well.. um.. OK... it's just a grave, it doesn't scare me, I'll do it right now."

Jadeite handed Usagi his knife.

Jadeite: "Stick this knife in one of the grave. Then we'll know you were there."

The graveyard was filled with shadows and was as quiet as death. "There was nothing to be scared of," Usagi told herself, but she was scared anyway.

Usagi picked out a grave and stood on it. Then quickly she bent over and plunged the knife into the soil, and she started to leave. But she couldn't get away. Something was holding her back! She tried a second time to leave, but she couldn't move. Usagi was filled with terror.

Usagi: "Something has got me !"

Usagi screamed, and she fell to the ground.

When Usagi didn't come back, the others went to look for her. They found her body sprawled across the grave. Without realizing it, Usagi had plunged the knife through her skirt and had pinned it to the ground. It was only the knife that held her. Usagi had died of fright.

•


	12. A New Horse

• A NEW HORSE •

Two con-artist shared a room. Wario, slept at the back of the room. The other, Waluigi, slept near the door. After a while, Waluigi began to feel very tired early in the day. Wario asked what was wrong.

Wario: "What's wrong with you ?"

Waluigi: "An awful thing keeps happening to me every night. Some random hag comes into our room and turns me into a horse and rides me all over the Mushroom Kingdom."

Wario took a few minute pause after what he just heard.

Wario: "Did you fall out of your bed and bump your head or something ?"

Waluigi: "What ?! No ! You don't believe me ?"

Wario: "Of course not ! You must have been having nightmares lately, what you said is ridiculous."

Waluigi: "Oh yeah wise guy ? Why wouldn't you sleep on my bed and I sleep on yours tonight, and see for yourself."

Wario: "Fine, I'm telling ya, your just having bad dreams that's it."

About midnight while Wario was laying on Waluigi's bed, a purple Magikoopa, which Wario recognize as Kamella, came into the room. She mumbled some strange words over Wario, and he couldn't move. Then Kamella slipped a bridle on him, and he turned into a horse. The next thing he knew, she was riding him across the fields at breakneck speed, beating him to make him go even faster.

Soon they came to a castle where a party was going on. There was a lot of music and dancing. They we're having a big time inside. Kamella hitched Wario to a fence and went in. While she was gone Wario rubbed against the fence until the bridle came off, and he turned back to normal.

Wario went inside the castle and found Kamella. He spoke those strange words over her, and with the bridle he turned her into a horse. Then he rode her to Bowser's castle. When he arrived, Wario manage to convince Bowser to buy "his war horse" so he can ride it whenever he's taking over the Mushroom Kingdom rather than using an Airship. After that Wario walked home with a bag full of coins. Bowser ordered his Koopa minions to fitted her with horseshoes, and told them to put the horse outside. After nailing the horseshoes on the horse's hooves, the Koopas then went outside and tied the horse to a tree, and leaving 2 buckets behind, one full of hay and the other full of water, for the horse if she gets hungry or thirsty. The next morning after Bowser got out of bed, he took one look outside the window. Bowser stared outside in horror, there tied to the tree isn't his new horse, instead it was Kamella, who managed to get the bridle off her during the night. Kamella laid on the ground with pool of her own blood due to the horseshoes nailed to her hands and feet.

•


	13. Alligators

• ALLIGATORS •

Orihime Inoue has been acting strange for the past few months-- at least, that is what her fellow classmate said. She told them that every night her childhood friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, would turn into an Alligator in the middle of the woods and swim in a river. This all happen when she was walking home late at night when she spotted Ichigo.

Orihime: "Oh look, it's Ichigo, I wonder where he's going."

Orihime secretly follow Ichigo, for some reason Ichigo went into the woods outside of their neighborhood.

Orihime: "I wonder why he's going in there for ?"

Orihime went into the woods and spotted Ichigo standing in front of a river. As she watched she withnessed Ichigo turning into a pale alligator, so much to her surprise. Since then she told everyone at school what she saw that night, but nobody believed her.

One morning Orihime came running into school. She was soaking wet and had several scratches and a bruise on her forehead. She said last night she took her friends, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado, down to the river to prove to them that she telling the truth about Ichigo turning into an alligator.

When they got there they were ambush from behind by a pale alligator, it was Ichigo she said. He pulled them into the river and tried making them eat a pile of raw fish. Orihime manage to get out the river and ran fast as she can and called for help, until she was knocked out by a tree branch while running. She was left unconscious in the woods until early in the morning before school.

Everyone thought she was out of her mind, Orihime was later put into a hospital for a while. After that nobody saw Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado again. But now and then whenever someone goes to the river in the woods during the night, they would tell people about seeing a group of alligators in the river. Usually it was one pale alligator and three green alligators. But everyone knows there aren't any alligators in those woods.

•


	14. Room For One More

• ROOM FOR ONE MORE •

Izuku Midoriya and his friends recently moved in to Heights Alliance, which is a building with several dormitories for them to live in. After moving in, Izuku and his fellow classmates just hanged out together and had conversations. When it got dark everyone went to bed. That night Izuku tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. Sometime during the night Izuku heard a car parked outside. He went to his window to see who it was arriving at such a late hour. In the moonlight, he saw a long, black hearse filled with people. The driver of the hearse looked up at Izuku. When Izuku saw his queer, hideous, face, he shuddered. The driver called to him.

Hearse Driver: "There is room for one more."

Then he waited for a minute or two and the Driver started rhyming...

Hearse Driver: "There was a man who lived in leeds; He filled his garden full of seeds. And when the seeds began to grow, It was like garden filled with snow. But when the snow began to melt, It was like a ship began to belt, And when the ship began to sail, It was like a bird without a tail. And when the bird began to fly, It was like an eagle in the sky. And when the sky began to roar, It was like a lion at my door..."

Then his voice drop.

Hearse Driver: "...And when the door began to crack, It was like a penknife in my back. And when my back began to bleed-- I was dead, dead, dead, indeed! "

Izuku was really creeped out on what the Driver just said. Then he drove off. The next morning during breakfast, Izuku thought whatever he saw last night was just a bad dream.

Izuku: "It's got to be a bad dream, who would drive late at night and sing some creep rhyme."

A few weeks later, late at night Izuku woke up and went to get a glass of water. When he came back to his room he heard the sound of a car slowly passing by outside his window. He heard a singing voice outside and it goes like this...

"There was an old woman all skin and bone Who lived near the graveyard all alone. O-o-o-o-o-o! She thought she'd go to church one day To hear the parson preach and pray. O-o-o-o-o-o! And when she came to the church-house stile She thought she'd stop and rest awhile. O-o-o-o-o-o! When she came up to the door She thought she'd stop and rest some more. O-o-o-o-o-o! But when she turned and looked around She saw a corspe upon the ground. O-o-o-o-o-o! From its nose down to its chin The worms crawled out, and the worms crawled in. O-o-o-o-o-o! The woman to the preacher said, "Shall I look like that when I am dead?" O-o-o-o-o-o! The preacher to the woman said, "You'll look like that when you are dead!"

"[Laughs]"

Izuku looked out his window, there was nothing there. The next day, Izuku told his friends Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida about what happen to him last night and the one from a few weeks ago.

Iida: "Someone got to be just messing with you."

Uraraka: "Yeah, it must be some prankster."

Izuku: "You guys think so ?"

Uraraka: "It's got to be, I mean it sounds like some scary prank to me."

lida: "Uraraka is right don't let that rough scallion get the to you."

Izuku: "Yeah, I guess your right, I wouldn't let that driver get to me."

Iida: "And if this person does it again go report it to the teachers, and they'll put an end to this prank."

Uraraka: "lida right, don't let this go on."

Izuku: "Right, thanks you guys, I think I feel much better."

Months past after that creepy encounter, Izuku and his fellow classmates were hanging out at the mall. After Izuku was done looking around he headed towards the elevator to go down to meet up with his friends. When the elevator doors open, it was very crowded. One of the passengers looked out and called to him.

Hearse Driver: "There is room for one more."

He said. It was the driver of the hearse.

Izuku: "No thanks, I'll get the next one."

The doors closed, and the elevator started down. There was shrieking and screaming, then the sound of a crash. The elevator had fallen to the bottom of the shaft. Everyone aboard was killed.

Izuku classmates came rushing towards him.

Uraraka: "Deku what happen ?"

Todoroki: "You alright Midoriya ?"

Iida: "I heard a loud crash."

Mineta: "What was that loud noise ?"

Yaoyorozu: "Did the elevator broke down ?! Were there any people inside."

All of a sudden, a creepy voice starts singing from behind the elevator's doors...

"Don't you ever laugh as a hearse goes by, For you may be the next to die. They wrap you up in a big white sheet From your head down to your feet. They put you in a big black box And cover you up with dirt and rocks. All goes well for about a week, Then your coffin begins to leak. The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, The worms play pinochle on your snout. They eat your eyes, they eat your nose, They eat the jelly between your toes. A big green worm with rolling eyes Crawls in your stomach and out your eyes. Your stomach turns a slimy green, And pus pours put like whipping cream. You spread it on a slice of bread, And that's what you eat when you are dead."

After Izuku and his friends and his classmates heard that, they ran out of the mall in fear.

•


	15. The Wendigo

• THE WENDIGO •

Toon Link wanted to travel to a small village located in the Dount Plains, but first he had to travel through the forest of illusion. Where it is said alot of people disappear and only a few made it out. The only way to get through the forest without getting lost is if you have a guide with you, who knows the forest pretty well. Toon Link tried to find a guide to take him. But no one would do it. It was too dangerous to go the forest, people have been disapearing recently while going through there.

Finally, a Yoshi agreed to take him. They travel through the forest, when it got dark they made camp near a lake. During the night a storm came up. They lay in their tent listening to the drops of rain and the loud roar of thunder. Then the wind start to blow. Toon Link for some reason could hear the wind howling. And the more he listened, the more it sounded as if it were calling Yoshi's name.

"Yo-shhhhhhhi!" it called

"Yo-shhhhhhhi!"

Toon Link: "I must be losing my mind."

But Yoshi had gotten out of his sleeping bag. He was huddled in a corner of the tent, his head buried in his arms.

Toon Link: "What's this all about ?"

Yoshi: "It's nothing."

But the wind continued to call Yoshi. And Yoshi became more tense and more restless.

"Yo-shhhhhhhi!" it called.

"Yo-shhhhhhhi!"

Suddenly, Yoshi jump to his feet, and he began to run from the tent. But Toon Link grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.

Toon Link: "You can't leave me alone out here."

Toon Link shouted. Then the wind called again, and yoshi broke loose and ran into the darkness. Toon Link could hear Yoshi screaming as he went. Again and again he cried,

"Oh, my fiery feet, my burning feet of fire..."

Then Yoshi voice faded away, and the storm died down. In the morning, Toon Link followed shoe prints on the ground. They went through the woods, down towards the lake. But soon something strange. The steps Yoshi made while heading towards the lake are burn to the ground, as if his feet were on fire while making these steps.

When Toon Link got to the lake Yoshi's shoe prints disappeared in front of the lake. At first Toon Link thought that Yoshi went into the lake. As he stood there, the wind picked up again. Soon it was howling as it had last night. Then he heard Yoshi's voice. It was coming from up above, and again he heard Yoshi's screaming,

"...My fiery feet, my burning feet..."

Now Toon Link wanted to leave that place as fast as he could. He went back to camp and packed. Then he left some food for Yoshi, and he started out. Weeks later he finally arrived to the village in the Dount Plains. Since then no one knows what happen to Yoshi. They say it was a Wendigo. They say a Wendigo is supposed to come during a thunderstorm in the forest of illusion. It will drag you along at great speed until your feet are burned away, and more to that. It will carry you up in the sky, and it will drop you. People thought it was just a crazy story, and that Yoshi just got really terrified of the thunderstorm and ran outside of his tent, and got lost somewhere in the forest of illusion.

The following year Toon Link revisit the forest of illusion to the camp area where he and Yoshi stayed. When he got there he spotted a hooded figure sitting in front of a campfire. Toon Link walked over and asked,

Toon Link: "Excuse me, is your name happen to be Yoshi ?"

The hooded figure didn't answer.

Toon Link: "Have you seen a green Dinosaur with brown shoes around here ?"

No answer.

Toon Link began to wonder if something was wrong, if the hooded figure needed help. But he couldn't see the hooded figure's face.

Toon Link: "Are you all alright ?"

Still no answer.

To get a good look at the hooded figure, Toon Link pull the hooded figure's hood. And he screamed. There was nothing but a pile of ashes.


	16. May I Carry Your Basket

• "MAY I CARRY YOUR BASKET?" •

Asta of the Black Bulls was finally done training in the woods, and headed back to his guild. On his way back it got dark and the air was icy cold. It was quiet as the grave. Asta came around a turn in the road, he was surprised to see a woman walking ahead of him. She was carrying a basket covered with a white cloth. When Asta caught up to her, he looked to see who it was. But she was so bundled up against the cold, it was hard to see her face.

Asta: "Hello, I'm Asta a member of the Black Bulls. And the future Wizard King."

She didn't answer.

Asta: " OK, you need some help carrying that basket ?"

She handed the basket to Asta. From under the cloth, a small voice said, "That's very nice of you," and that was followed by wild laughter.

Asta was so startled that he dropped the basket--and out rolled a woman's head. Asta looked at the head, and he stared at the woman.

Asta: "WHAT THE HECK ?! IT'S HER HEAD ! HOW IS SHE ALIVE ?!"

Asta started running, and the woman and her head began to chase him. Soon the head caught up to Asta. It bounded into the air and sunk it's teeth into his left leg. Asta screamed with pain and ran faster. But the woman and her head stayed right behind. Soon the head leaped into the air agsin and bit into his other leg. Asta let out another scream. Asta made it to the Black Bulls guild.

Asta: "Hey guys help !"

Then the Black Bulls leader Yami brust out of the guild and grab Asta by the head.

Yami: "Do you know what TIME it is ?"

Vanessa: "What's going on out here."

Noelle: "Asta what's wrong ?"

Yami noticed Asta's has bite marks on his legs.

Asta: "I was being chased by a woman and her disembodied head. The head manage to catch up to me and bite me in the leg TWICE."

Yami: "There's no one there."

Asta turned around the woman and her head are no where to be found.

Noelle: "Where you just hallucinating ?"

Vanessa: "If he was, there shouldn't be any bite marks on his legs."

Yami: " Whatever it was it's gone."

Asta: "You think so Captain Yami ?"

Yami: "Yeah I think so, next time try to come back to the guild before dark kid."

Since then whatever Asta goes out training, he'll always come back to the guild before dark, never forgetting his terrifying encounter.

•


	17. The Hook

• THE HOOK •

Ataru and Lum went to the movies. After that they headed back to Ataru's house. Later they stop for gas. Ataru decide to head inside the gas station to get some snack, while Lum waited in the car. She turned on the radio and found some music. But an announcer broke in with a news bulletin. A murderer had escaped from prison. He was armed with a knife and was headed south on foot. His left hand was missing. In its place, he wore a hook. Lum was terrified on what she just heard on the radio.

Lum: "Please hurry up Darling."

Then Lum heard scratching at her door.

Lum: "Who's there ?!"

Ataru just then enter the car.

Ataru: "What's wrong Lum ?"

Lum: "Oh Darling I just heard scratches on my door side, it sounded like someone was trying to get in. And the radio mention about murderer escaping prison."

Ataru: "You could just be hearing things."

Lum: "But I'm not !"

Ataru: "OK Lum, look we're leaving now we'll be safe back at my house."

Soon they got to the house, when they got off Ataru went around the other side of his car and stood there in silent.

Lum: "What is the matter Darling ?"

Ataru pointed to the car's passenger door. When Lum turned around, there she saw the hook hanging on the door handle.

•


	18. The White Satin Evening Gown

• THE WHITE SATIN EVENING GOWN •.

Zelda was getting ready for tonight's ballad. Zelda plans to wear a white dress that she recently bought from a salesman. When the ballad began, everyone wanted to dance to Zelda since she looks attractive in that white dress she wearing. Zelda danced again and again and was having a wonderful time. But then she began to feel dizzy and faint, and she asked her friend, Link, to take her to her room.

Zelda: "I think I have danced too much."

When she got to her room, she lay down on her bed. The next morning her guard found out that Zelda had died. The doctor did not understand what had her death. Hours later the doctor found out she has been poisoned by embalming fluid. It stopped her blood from flowing. There were traces of the fluid on her white dress. The doctor decided that it had entered her skin while she was dancing. Meanwhile, Link was wondering around town tracking down the salesman who sold the dress to Zelda. When he found him, Link told him about what happen to Zelda. The salesman said he got that dress from an undertaker's helper. It turns out that dress had been used in a funeral for a young woman, and the helper had stolen it just before she was buried.

•


	19. High Beams

• HIGH BEAMS •

Elizabeth Liones was visiting a friend in a small town, eight miles away from her hometown. After a few hours, she was now on her way home in her White Porsche Boxster S. On her way she notice a Yellow Ford Mustang GT driving behind her. A few minutes later, the Mustang was still behind her.

Elizabeth: "I guess we're going in the same direction, no big deal."

Elizabeth began to watch the Mustang in her mirror. When she changed her speed, the diver of the Mustang changed his speed. When she passed a car, so did he.

Then he turned on his high beams, flooding her car with light. He left them on for almost a minute.

Elizabeth: "He probably wants to pass me."

But Elizabeth was becoming uneasy. Usually she drove home over a back road. Not too many people went that way. But when she turned onto that road, so did the Mustang.

Elizabeth: "I've got to get away from him."Elizabeth began to drive faster. Then he turned on his high beams on again. After a minute, he turned them off. Then he turned them on again and off again. Elizabeth drove even faster, but the Mustang driver stayed right behind her. Then he turned on his high beams again. Once more her car was ablaze with light.

Elizabeth: "What is he doing ? What does he want from me ?"

Then he turned them off again. But a minute later he had them on again, and he left them on.

At last Elizabeth pulled into her driveway, and the Mustang pulled in right behind her. She jumped from her car and ran to the house and screamed to her sister.

Elizabeth: "Veronica, call the police !"

Out in the driveway she could see the driver of the Mustang. He was a short blonde hair man who has a sword in his hand. When the police arrived, they started to arrest him.

Mustang Driver: "You don't want me, you want him."

Crouched behind the driver's seat, there was a man with a knife.

As the driver of the Mustang explained it,

Mustang Driver: "I saw that guy sneak inside that girl's car while she was inside a house. I saw it happen, but there was no way I could stop it. I thought about calling the police once that girl got inside her car. But I was too scared to leave her alone, so I follow her. Each time the man in the back seat reached up to overpower her, I turn on my high beams. So he could drop down and be afraid that someone might spot him."

After the police arrested the man, Elizabeth walked up to the Mustang Driver.

Elizabeth: "I like to thank you for what you did, if you haven't I wouldn't be here talking to you."

Mustang Driver: "Your welcome, I'm glad I manage to catch him sneaking in your car at the right time and right moment, well I must get going now."

Elizabeth: "Oh alright, again thanks for what you did Mr..."

Meliodas: "Meliodas, the names Meliodas. Take care, Elizabeth."

•


	20. The Babysitter

• THE BABYSITTER •

Rosalina was at Princess Peach's castle watching her Toad subjects. Everyone was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. in the livingroom. There was Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Toadette, and their "babysitter" Rosalina.

The phone rang.

Rosalina: "I wondered who would that be."

Rosalina picked up the phone. Before she could say a word, a man laughed hysterically and hung up.

Blue Toad: "Who was that ?"

Rosalina: "Some prankster don't worry about it."

At nine-thirty the phone rang again. Rosalina answered it. It was the man who had called before.

The Man: "I'll be there soon."

He said and laughed and hung up.

Yellow Toad: "Who was it ?"

Rosalina: "It's the same prankster, honestly young people these days."

About ten o'clock the phone rang again in the livingroom, Toadette got to it first.

Toadette: "Hello."

The Man: "One More Hour."

The Man then laughed.

Toadette: "DO YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO YOU NUTCASE ?!"

Toadette then hung up the phone. Then Rosaline came into the livingroom.

Rosalina: "Who was it ?"

Toadette: "I think it was that prankster you answered earlier, he said one more hour and laugh."

Rosalina: "Again ?! OK we got to report to whoever is calling."

Toadette: "Yeah, that guy sounded like a totally weirdo."

About ten-thirty the phone rang once more. Blue Toad picked it up.

Blue Toad: "Hello ?"

The Man: "Pretty soon now."

Blue Toad: "Hey knock it off you weirdo, why are you doing this ?!"

Rosalina along with Yellow Toad and Toadette enter the livingroom.

Rosalina: "Is it the prankster ?"

Blue Toad: "Yup."

Toadette: "Again ?!"

Yellow Toad: "Should we report this now ?"

Rosalina: "I'm on it."

Rosalina called the operator and complain. The Operator told her to call back if it happened again, and she would try to trace the call.

At eleven o'clock the phone rang again. Rosalina answered it.

The Man: "Very soon now."

The man laughed and hung up.

Rosalina called the operator. Almost at once she called back.

The Operator: "That person is calling from a telephone upstairs. You better leave. I'll get the police."

Just then a man they had never seen before, who was smiling in a strange way, was walking down the stairs, heading towards them. Rosalina and Toadette escaped through the back door, while Blue and Yellow Toad jumped out the front window to escape the smiling man. Rosalina and the Toads ran from the castle as fast as they can. A few minutes later, the police arrived and arrested the man.

•


	21. The Viper

• THE VIPER •

Princess Daisy was staying at her home, in her room playing video games, until her phone rang.

Daisy: "Hello ?"

Viper: "This is the viper, I'm coming up."

Daisy hung up her phone and thought someone was messing with her.

A half hour later her phone rang again. It was the same man.

Viper: "It's the viper, I'll be up soon."

Daisy didn't know what to think, but she was getting frightened. Once more her phone rang. Again it was the viper.

Viper: "I'm coming up now."

Daisy quickly called the police. They said they would be right over. When she heard her doorbell rang, she sighed with relief.

Daisy: "Oh finally they're here."

When Daisy opened her door, there stood a Goomba with a bucket and cloth by it's side.

Viper: "I am the viper, I vish to vash and vipe the vindows."

Daisy: "Aaaaaaaaaah, OK."

•


	22. The Attic

• THE ATTIC •

Luigi was at home all by himself, while Mario is visiting Peach's castle. Luigi was reading a book he got from a book store.

Luigi: "The slithery-dee, He came out of the sea; He ate all the others, But he didn't eat me. The slithery-dee, He came out of the sea; He ate all the others, But he didn't eat-- S-L-U-R-P..."

Just now Luigi thought he heard something upstairs in the attic.

Luigi: "Ah... Hello... I-is anyone up there ?"

Nervously, Luigi began to climb the attic stairs in bare feet. He slowly took one step--then another--then another, until at last he reached the attic door. Luigi stood outside listening, but he didn't hear a thing. Then he opened the door, and

Luigi: "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(At this point you're wondering "why did Luigi scream ?" Well you'll scream too if you stepped on a nail bare feet, because it's painful !)

•


	23. Aaron Kelly's Bones

• AARON KELLY'S BONES •

A Koopa Troopa name Aaron Kelly was dead. Bowser's minions bought him a coffin and had a funeral and buried him. But that night he got out of his coffin and went to Bowser's Castle. Bowser's minions were gathered around in a room when he walked in. He sat down next to the window and said

Aaron Kelly: "What's going on ? You all act like somebody died. who's dead ?"

A Goomba responded to him.

Goomba: "You are. You died when the Airship crushed in the soda swamp.

Aaron Kelly: "I don't feel dead. I feel fine."

Then a Hammer Bro spoke to him.

Hammer Bro: "You don't look fine, you look dead, plus parts of your flesh are missing. You better get back to the grave where you belong."

Aaron Kelly: "I'm not going back to the grave until I feel dead."

Since Aaron wouldn't go back, Bowser's minions wouldn't collect his life insurance. Without that they couldn't pay for the coffin. And The undertaker said he will take it back. Aaron didn't care, he just sat by the window rocking in a chair, every time he moved he cracked and cracked. one night a Red Koopa Troopa starts playing a fiddle, while the Goomba and the Hammer bro were talking to each other.

Goomba: "How long do we have to put up with this dead corpse ?"

Hammer Bro: "I don't know, something must be done."

Then they both noticed Aaron dancing to the fiddle that the Red Koopa Troopa was playing. He dance and dance throwing his arms and legs in the air, to the point where they notice a bone start to come loose and a minute later it fell to the ground.

Hammer Bro: "Hey you with the fiddle, play faster."

The Red Koopa Troopa played the fiddle faster.

Crackling down and back the dead Koopa went hopping, and his dry bones kept dropping--this way, that way, the pieces just kept popping.

The fiddler fiddled, and the dead Aaron danced. Then Aaron fell apart collapsed into a pile of bones and flash all except his head bone that grinned at the fiddler, cracked it's teeth--and kept dancing.

Goomba: "Well look at that !"

Hammer Bro: "Play louder !"

Red Koopa Troopa: "On it !"

"Ho, ho !" said the bonehead. "Ain't we having fun !"Then Aaron's bonehead stopped moving.

Red Koopa Troopa: "I think I'm done here."

Bowser's minions gather up Aaron's bones and put them back in the coffin. They mixed them up so he couldn't fit them together. After that, they returned to Bowser's Castle and everything went back to normal.

•


	24. Wait Till Martin Comes

• WAIT TILL MARTIN COMES •

Toadsworth was out for a walk. When a storm came up, he looked for a place to take shelter. Soon he came to an old house. He ran up on the porch and knocked on the door.

Toadsworth: "Hello ? Is anyone in there ?"

Nobody answered.

By now rain was pouring down, thunder was booming, and lightning was flashing. So he tried the door. When he found it was unlocked, he went inside. Except for a pile of wooden boxes, the house was empty. He broke up some of the boxes and made up fire with them. Then he sat down in front of the fire and dried himself.

Toadsworth: "There, all nice and warm. After this rain stops I'll be on my way.

It it was so warm and cozy that Toadsworth fell asleep. When Toadsworth woke up a black cat was sitting near the fire. It stared at him for a while. Then it purred.

Toadsworth: "Hello there Mr. kitty cat, aren't you nice."

Then Toadsworth dozed off again. When he opened his eyes, there was a second cat in the room. But this one was as big as a wolf. It looked at him very closely, and it asked, "Shall we do it now ?"

"No," said the other cat. "Let's wait til Martin comes."

Toadsworth: "I must be dreaming."

Toadsworth closed his eyes again. Then he took another look. Now there was a third cat in the room, and this one was big as a tiger. It look at Toadsworth. and it asked, "Shall we do it now ?"

"No," said the others. "Let's wait till Martin comes."

Toadsworth jumped up and jumped out the window and started running. And yelled,

Toadsworth: "WHEN MARTIN COMES, YOU TELL HIM I CAN'T WAIT !"

•


	25. The Ghost With The Bloody Fingers

• THE GHOST WITH THE BLOODY FINGERS •

Donkey Kong arrived at a hotel late one night and asked for a room. The room clerk told him the hotel was all filled up. "There is only one empty room," he said. "But we don't rent that one because it is haunted."

Donkey Kong: "Haunted ? Yeah right, I'll take it."

Donkey Kong went up to the room. He fell asleep once he got there. As soon as he did, a ghost came out of the closet. It's fingers were bleeding and it was moaning.

Ghost: "Bloody Fingers! Bloody Fingers!"

When Donkey Kong saw the ghost, he ran out of the room and return the keys to the clerk, and took off.

The next night Pauline arrived very late. Again, all the rooms were taken except the haunted room.

Pauline: "I'll sleep there, I'm not afraid of ghosts."

As soon as she got into bed, the ghost came out of the closet. It's fingers were still bleeding. It still was moaning.

Ghost: "Bloody Fingers! Bloody Fingers!"

Pauline took one look and ran.

A week later another guest arrived very late. She also took the haunted room.

After she unpack she sat down and watch whatever's on T.V.

Soon the ghost appeared. As before, it's fingers were bleeding, and it was moaning,

Ghost: "Bloody Fingers! Bloody Fingers!"

The girl paid no attention. She kept watching T.V. The ghost kept moaning, and its fingers kept bleeding. Finally the girl looked up to the ghost.

Tatsumaki: "WELL YOU SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV! AND GET YOURSELF A BAND-AID!"

Ghost: "O.K."

Tatsumaki: "Gosh you are so annoying."

After that, Tatsumaki had a goodnight sleep without any disturbance.

•


	26. Conclusion

So there it is, I have a feeling that some of y'all think this is a bizarre choice of characters but oh well. I don't have much to say so yeah, sorry if there's any spelling errors or that I left out any words and all that.

**And A Reminder:**

Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark Is A Book By Alvin Schwartz illustrated by Stephen Gammell and Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo and Anime / Manga characters belong to their rightful owners which are

Super Mario and Legend Of Zelda Franchise Own By Nintendo

Bleach Own By Tite Kubo

Naruto Own By Masashi Kishimoto

One Piece Own By Eiichiro Oda

Fairy Tail Own By Hiro Mashima

One Punch Man Own By ONE

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Own By Hirohiko Araki

My Hero Academia Own By Kohei Horikoshi

Urusei Yatsura Own By Rumiko Takahashi

Sailor Moon Own By Naoko Takeuchi

Black Clover Own By Yuki Tabata

The Seven Deadly Sins Own By Nakaba Suzuki

See Ya.

"Let us go out this evening for pleasure. The night is still young."

\- Castlevania Symphony Of The Night


End file.
